Lost Scene from The Last Roundup
by pikachufanno9
Summary: This is the version of the bathroom scene the Hub didn't want you to see! I bring it to you courtesy of the finances of Dr. Frasier Crane. Rated T just to be safe.


**Do you recall that during the episode of "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" (which I do not own thank you very much) that Pinkie Pie had to use the bathroom? Well, what if ALL of the Mane 6 needed to relieve themselves? Let's take a look shall we...**

**Before I start I would like to dedicate this drabble to Seattle's most famous Brony, Dr. Frasier Crane. I wouldn't have thought of this without you. Oh baby I hear the blues a-calling, tossed salads and scrambled eggs!**

Applejack was working long and hard on the cherry farm owned by Cherry Jubilee (also known as Whiplash for you Friendship Is Witchcraft fans out there). Applejack got hungry from all this work, so she took a break and had a cherrychanga from the farm's restaurant.

45 minutes later, she had a bad feeling in her stomach. Applejack said, "oh, I should have never had that cherrychanga". She went over to Cherry Jubilee/Whiplash and asked "excuse me miss, I need to use the bathroom, real bad! Can I go please?" CJ/Whiplash had no problem with this, "go ahead, it's near the train station".

Applejack wasted no time in getting to the bathroom. She opened the door, making sure no one was looking and went inside. Closing the door, she sat down and went. She said, "I'm never having one of those again!"

*Cue laugh track*

Meanwhile on the Friendship Express, Twilight Sparkle and her other friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. They were heading over to a distant town from Ponyville. Applejack had sent a letter to them explaining that she could not come back to Ponyville, and they wanted answers.

While they were on the train, all but Pinkie Pie had something to eat. Pinkie Pie couldn't eat anything because she had to use the bathroom real bad, for eating something would have upset her stomach even more – and there was none on the train. The others all had a pasta dish for lunch. It would come back to haunt them.

For now, Pinkie said, "I don't know if I'll make it to the next stop!". Finally they arrived at Dodge Junction (possibly a reference to Dodge City, the setting of the long-running Western _Gunsmoke_), and got off the train.

Twilight said, " This is Dodge Junction, girls. Applejack is supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended. Let's fan out and try to find her." Pinkie said "oh pickles!" as she ran to the bathroom, knocking and yelling out "Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry! Hurry it up in there!"

*Cue laugh track. No you're not watching _Frasier_. Although that show is very funny.*

Applejack finished up in the bathroom, and got out saying "Huh, some ponies. Sheesh." Pinkie Pie went in, but realized who had just walked out. "Applejack! I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" Pinkie exclaimed with glee.

Rarity said "Oh, Applejack, thank heavens!" then Fluttershy said "We're so glad you're safe!

After saying "I found her" several more times bouncing in the air, Pinkie then said, "be right back!" and headed back towards the bathroom. While waiting for Pinkie to finish up, the other ponies felt something in their stomach.

"Ugh, what was in that pasta dish I ate?" Twilight said. "You're asking me!" Rarity said. "Oh, my stomach", Rainbow Dash said. "I don't feel so well", said Fluttershy. It had hit them. They all needed to use the bathroom.

The four ponies stood outside the bathroom saying things along the lines of "hurry up!" and "get out soon please!" Eventually, Pinkie Pie finished up, and each of the other ponies let the dogs out one by one.

As soon as they were all done, they all settled down. "I feel so much better", said Twilight. "I'm never eating THAT thing again.", said Rainbow Dash. "At least we all got that out of our systems" said Rarity. "Man does it wreak in there! I guess we've got no one to blame but ourselves" said Fluttershy.

(From there the rest of the episode plays out as normal)

**How did you like that piece of bathroom humor? Frasier is sure to love this.**

**If you want to call me, my number is, 555-6792** ** ... 555-6792** ** ... 555-6792** ** ... that's 555-6792** ** ... (naw just kidding, that is not my real number, I would never give away my real phone number.)**

**I think I might have found my calling as a MLP fanfic writer.**

**Once again thank you Dr. Frasier Crane for making this possible. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
